theideaswiki2fandomcom-20200216-history
Jenny Wakeman Funeral (Feat. Inspector Gadget)
Transcript * Inspector Gadget skates around in his black trenchcoat and hat and stops right by the church building and go right inside where Sid's funeral ceremony's taking place. * Inspector Gadget opens the church door. * Nora's standing right by Jenny's open teal casket with Inspector Gadget holding a tissue box and Nora grabs a tissue and Inspector Gadget puts it right back in his hat. * Nora: A Bit * Nora runs off sobbing wildly. * Brad walks right over depressingly and stops right by Brad's open dark blue casket. * Brad kisses Jenny's deceased forehead. * Brad: And Whimpering A Bit * Brad: "Why? Why, oh why, Jenny? Why did you have to be deceased?" * Brad: "WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!?" * Cut to SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward and Mr. Krabs carrying Jenny's now closed dark teal casket right over to the grave pit which would soon be Sid's grave. * The Ninja Turtles are digging up Jenny's soon to be grave. * The tombstone reads R.I.P. Jennifer Wakeman on it. * Brad, Nora, Tuck, Sheldon and Vega are looking depressed now that Sid's gone for good. * SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward and Mr. Krabs put Jenny's closed dark blue casket right in the grave pit. * Melody and Vega: Nervously In Depression * Cosmo, Wanda and Poof: In Depression * Sheldon: And Whimpering A Bit "N-N-N-No." * Sheldon: (running right over to the closed dark teal casket) "NOOOOOOOOOO!" * The Loud Siblings: Wildly * Nora: A Bit * The teal casket's about to be buried right into the grave pit. * Vega and Melody: Wildly * Cosmo and Wanda: Wildy * ZIM and GIR are just standing there in depression. * Tuck: A Bit * Brad's sobbing heavily on Nigel's right shoulder. * The Ninja Turtles put the shovels down. * The Ninja Turtles are tearing up slightly * Kenny and Misty take turns using the shovel. * Kenny's looking down in depression that her sports playing partner's gone for good. * Rocko is sobbing wildly while Heffer is looking right at him. * Danny and Danielle are also sobbing wildly while Sam are looking right at them. * Kenny: A Bit * Tommy is standing right next with Chuckie and he's also sobbing their eyes out. * Skipper, Private, Kowalski and Rico are sobbing heavily that Jenny has passed away in her death bed episode. * Fanboy and Chum Chum are both sobbing heavily. * Inspector Gadget's depressed now that her robot agent is gone for good. * Misty is burying Sid's closed dark blue casket. * Sheldon's still sobbing wildly while having his right hand out at Sid's soon to be grave. * Cut to Vexus in the Nicktoon villains' lair...... * Vexus: "Goodbye, Jenny." * Vexus: Chuckle * Vexus: A Bit * The very next morning, Nora walks right over and puts Jenny's backpack right on Jenny's grave. Category:Funeral Ceremony Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Category:Rocko's Modern Life Category:SpongeBob Squarepants Category:Danny Phantom Category:Inspector Gadget